


Forget me not

by MXlife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Hyunwoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minhyuk is a sweetheart with a giant ego...., Mr. n Mrs. Son make an appearance to embarrass their son, Post-Break Up, Weddings, bestfrinds kiho, chaotic family meeting, endgame showhyuk, established kiho, honey might have a thing for kyun idk.... They rap together sometimes, hyungwon and changkyun are brithers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: It's been 3years, and suddenly everything's ending. Minhyuk's not sure if he's ready to let go. Hyunwoo's not ready to forget. Kihyun and Hoseok are trying to help their friend decide. Hyungwon is just trying to plan his brother's wedding and changkyun just wants to pass his exams.Jooheon is trying to sell honey.It's a mess.****Or the one where the five times minhyuk tries to deal with Hyunwoo's annoying new girlfriend, and the one time he's just had enough, plus their crazyass friends.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Forget me not

Minhyuk walked up the stairs, a nervous twitch in his hand that wasn't carrying the tray.  
Ringing the door bell he waited. He admired the beautifully carved branches of the tree on the door in front of him, appreciating the textures of the dark wood.  
It must be a heavy door he thought, smiling to himself. 

The cake he was carrying was heavy, and he was getting tired. But what was making him more uncomfortable was waiting for the door to open, and reveal the one person he both was dying to see and never see again in his life.  
He'd heard that Hyunwoo had returned for the summer, but something clenched in his chest whenever he thoughts of Hyunwoo. 

It had been three years, since they'd last spoken. Three years since their fight, and three years since Minhyuk left him in the city, to come back home.  
Hyunwoo had done well for himself from what Minhyuk heard, he'd taken over his family business and was managing the branch in the city. Apparently he'd come back home to introduce his fiance to the family..  
Minhyuk on the other hand started farming. He converted the farm lands to a strawberry orchard after his grandma passed away, leaving him her property. He was doing well for himself, living comfortably and making ends meet, not extravagant in any way, but he was satisfied.  
He hadn't moved on like his ex, never quite getting over the other. It wasn't for a lack of trying on his part though, but Hyunwoo was, like Minhyuk liked to put it when he was a bit past tipsy, ' the love of his life. '

So he was nervous to see how good Hyunwoo looks after all this time, how well he was doing, how happy he was.  
Because, Minhyuk still slept clutching onto pillows at night, and often woke up feeling lonely when he didn't feel the warm body at his back, keeping him safe from all those dark thoughts he was so prone to.  
He'd long given up on the hope that Hyunwoo would come back for him one day, fight for what they had by trying to get Minhyuk back. If Minhyuk was being honest he'd probably walk right back into his arms without even an apology. But Hyunwoo never did, and that broke his heart. 

But Minhyuk had a huge ego. Probably what lead to all the fights he had with people, and he never liked to admit defeat. So he took a deep breath and forced his hand to stop shaking. Plastering one of his well practiced smile when he heard the door being opened he braced himself. 

"Oh...... Hi... " Hyunwoo stood before him, his broad shoulders clad in a classic polo shirt.  
His hair was styled now, sitting on his head in a perfect wave, framing his face beautifully.  
Minhyuk's breath caught in his throat. 

"H- hi.... " Minhyuk said, his cheeks ablaze when he had to clear his voice. 

"Here's the cake you ordered." Minhyuk said in a soft voice, not trusting himself to talk much.  
"Ah.... You own sweet strawberry? " Hyunwoo asked, his eyebrows rising.  
"Yeah...." Minhyuk said scratching his neck, feeling awkward.  
"Oh that's great! Why don't you step in.... I'll just grab the change.... " Hyunwoo said turning around.  
Just then they heard another set of steps coming to the door.  
"Babe, who is it? " He heard a female voice ring out.  
A second later they saw a tall woman, wearing what he'd describe a ramp worthy dress, walk in, the heels clipping on the hardwood floor.  
"It's the um.... Cake... " Hyunwoo said, gesturing in it's direction.  
"Oh, how lovely. " She said moving closer to peek at Minhyuk standing on the landing.  
"I've never tried small town baking, I heard it where the best cakes are made! " She said, an amused expression on her face.  
"That's great.... I guess." Minhyuk said, a little confused at the situation, he was already judging the woman.  
Hyunwoo returned with his wallet, pulling out a few bills.  
"Here ya go. " Hyunwoo said, handing him the money.  
"Babe... Don't be stingy! You should tip the nice man for coming to deliver it all the way here! " The woman said, not trying to be subtle about it at all.  
Minhyuk drew an offended breath, and Hyunwoo looked awkward as hell.  
"Ye-jin.... What are you saying..... " Hyunwoo tried to say before Minhyuk spoke up cutting him off  
"That won't be necessary ma'am, you see this nice man has actually known this man here since childhood, but looks like some people change a lot in a short time. " He said direct the last part to Hyunwoo.  
He placed the money next to the cake before turning around and walking away.  
Minhyuk couldn't believe who Hyunwoo brought home with him.  
This was who Hyunwoo decided to spend the rest of his life with? Of this was what had had coming for him, good thing they never got back together!  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, as you can see, I went a bit crazy with the tags....   
> Excuse that.   
> Hope you like this, updates might be slow but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Is it me, or do we need more showhyuk???   
> Hello people? 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and help me feel validated.


End file.
